That Kiss Would Have Meant Something
by RiaHiromishimo
Summary: "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Miku screamed. "Yay!" everyone screamed. "NOOOOO!" I countered. Finally it was my turn. ... WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF ... RINXLEN LENXRIN


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, Effie Trinket, Hunger Games or eBay.

Hi. My name is Rin. My life was ruined yesterday. Want to know how?

Okay then.

Once upon a time, there lived a fourteen-year-old, short-haired, flat- chested girl named Rin (me) who had fucked up friends. One day (yesterday), they decided it would be fun to force Rin to a party (it wasn't) by smashing her door down, forcing her onto a public bus, driving all throughout town, and ending up at a mansion they rented for the occasion. Isn't that sweet? …NO. It was TERRIFYING. Anyway… The culprits were Len, Miku and Gumi. "Let me go!" I screamed.

"NEVAH, Rinny! Onward!" Miku screamed and Gumi held me against the seat. Len laughed, but stopped when I gave him a death threat with an evil glare on top. Len's been my best friend ever since I met him at day care when I was 5. I met Miku and Gumi in the 2nd grade, and my other friends in the 6th grade. I'm in 9th grade now.

"Please, you guys," I begged. "Let me off the bus! I don't want to go to your stupid party!"

"Too bad," Gumi barked.

"…Len?" I whined.

"No," he said.

"Pwease?" I made puppy eyes at him.

"LEN! Don't look at her! Don't look at her!" Miku shrieked, laughing and snorting.

"Sorry Rin," Len looked away gritting his teeth. "You're coming to the party."

"NUUUUUUU! Don WANNA!" I screamed like a toddler.

"Everything okay back there?" The busdriver asked through his speaker thing.

"NO! EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!" I shouted.

"We're fine," Len yelled. "LEN!" I screeched.

"Stop 22, the Ria Hiromishimo Mansion," the busdriver announced.

"Oh boy!" Miku, Gumi and Len yelled.

"OH NO!" I countered. They then dragged me off the bus, me screaming frantically for the busdriver to do something. He just stared, weirded out by the whole thing. "HELP!"

"AWRIGHT RINNY! We here!" Miku sloppily announced.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" I screamed.

"Hi, Rin!" Miki, Teto, Ted, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Mikuo, Piko, SeeU, Lily, Haku and Neru yelled.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as Miku, Gumi and Len brought me closer to my doom. Miki and Teto held a bag of clothes as they stalked towards me. I screamed.

5 mins later…

I sat on a couch, furious that my friends had stuffed me in an Effie Trinket costume. "Why…" I whimpered.

"Aw, it's okay, Rinny!" Miku skipped towards me.

"NO IT'S NOT!" I snapped back. I was pissed off, tired, hungry, stuck in an itchy costume of a character who is NOTHING like me, tired, pissed off and pissed off.

…

Yay.

…

NOT.

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"Miku screamed.

"Yay!" everyone screamed.

"NOOOOO!" I countered. Again. Mikuo went first. He got Miku, his sister. That wasn't so bad. Miki was next- she got Piko, her cousin. Big deal. They're related. Luka was after, and she ended up with Gakupo, who she was already dating. Psh. Gumi was next, and she got Kaito. They dated at one point. My turn.

…

WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF

"Oh. Rin got me," Len said.

WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF

"Well, okay."

WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF

"KISS!" Miku and Gumi snorted.

WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF

Len leaned in, as my mind screamed WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF

"NO!" I blurted, my face the shade of a tomato. I ripped my wig off.

"Rinny! You're ruining the game!" Gumi whined.

"YEAH!" Meiko furrowed her brow in aggravation.

"I don't care!" I screamed.

"You all have no right to treat me like this! I didn't want to come and you guys forced me against my own will! I hate this costume! I hate today! I hate my life! I hate you all!" I screeched. I immediately regretted the last part, and tears come to my eyes as I fled the room.

"Come back!" SeeU called after me.

"Rin?" I heard a sweet voice say my name as I ripped off the horrid costume. My closest friend besides Len, Neko Kanochi, stepped next to me. I met Neko at the park at age 3. We've been friends ever since.

"Oh, Neko…" I sniffled, then burst into loud sobs. She wrapped her arm around me and led me into, I assume, the room she was staying in.

"Rin, what happened?" Neko asked, rubbing my back in soothing motions.

"Miku, Gumi and Len forced me to come here," I began, then proceeded to tell her the whole story.

"Well…" Neko looked away. "Here is what I think. They had no right to force you to do anything, Rin, but it wasn't fair of you to them to take your frustrations out like that. You should also apologize for your outburst, claiming that you hate them."

"I know, Neko, I know…" I sniffled. "I'm a horrible person."

"No. You're not. Rin, understand that you should not degrade yourself for this little mishap."

"But… But… They most likely hate me now!" I burst into tears again.

She giggles, "I doubt that. Or at least Len won't hate you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I stopped crying.

"Hm. Rin, I suppose you should know. Len likes you."

"Well, duh, you and him are like, my closest friends," I rolled my eyes.

"Rin. I mean he likes you more than a friend." My mouth turned into the shape of an "O".

WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF

"So that kiss would have… Would have… M-meant something to him?" I asked, my cheeks flaming.

"Yup." Neko giggled. She knew I had been crushing on Len for a long time now. "To you too, I'm sure."

"Well, I think I'm ready to go back in there and apologize," I smiled at my friend who helped me through this.

"Here," She offered me a maroon long sleeved shirt and a pair of loose black jeans. "You probably don't want to, as much as we both love Effie and the Hunger Games, stay in her horrid clothing."

"Ah! Yes, thank you!" A sigh relief left my mouth. "Neko," I asked. "Will you go with me and help me apologize?"

"Of course." We left the room, me in nice, comfortable clothes, and Neko in her usual black ensemble with her black cloth covering the eye she no longer had because of an accident. Let's just say Miku was trying to reanact the "Gothic" painting with the pitchfork, and Neko was victim to her shennanagins, thus, losing her eyeball.

"BOO! RIN!" Meiko smashed her head on the lamp and fell over.

"Well, you're nice," I rolled my eyes.

"Everybody, Rin has something to say," Neko announced.

"I'm… really sorry… everybody," I took it from there. "But I really didn't appreciate when you forced me here and into clothes I don't like. I don't hate you guys, you're all my friends."

"Rin, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced you to come," Miku guiltily confessed.

"I shouldn't have helped," Gumi apologized.

"Me 'neither," Len added. I blushed at him, remembering the previous incident.

"Friends?" I smiled, holding my arms out for a hug. Everyone giggled and hugged me. I whispered "thank you" to Neko, and she grinned at me. Everyone pulled back, but I grabbed Len and put my lips on his. After a bit, he drew back, quite surprised.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I decided to finally take advantage of that kiss," I explained. "Oh and PS: I don't need or want 'spin the bottle' to do that." I winked, then left the room with Neko, giggling.

So, there you have it. I guess my day wasn't that bad after all. Now Len and I are dating, I sold the "Effie Trinket" costume on eBay, and Miku and Gumi promised not to force me to do anything ever again.

…

But I hate happy endings so I'll just say the world blew up.

...

Yeah, I know it makes no sense, but deal with it.


End file.
